<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and then smiles cover your heart by kissbrak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612403">and then smiles cover your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbrak/pseuds/kissbrak'>kissbrak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, just some casual mid-twenties lesbian reddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbrak/pseuds/kissbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I— I <i>know</i> basic science, you just tricked me, that doesn’t — you’re still not — You are <i>insufferable</i>, Richie Tozier!” </p>
<p>Richie moves forward, just barely, and Eddie’s thighs spread instinctively. Richie’s grin falters, turns a little hungry. “I know.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and then smiles cover your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just doing my part for wlw everywhere but like mainly my girlfriend<br/>title from fade into you by mazzy star</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, Richie, you — you cannot say it’s your opinion if it’s something that’s already true! It’s just a fact! It’s not an opinion!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Richie’s pretty sure Eddie is using what one might call their </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside voice.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She makes no attempt to quiet her down.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can</span>
  <em>
    <span>not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s not your opinion if it’s the truth!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why can’t it be both?” Richie puts a hand on the table behind Eddie and leans forward into her space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Eddie’s pretty sure if she sits any further back her ass will be in the nice veggie dip Beverly brought and then she’ll really be in trouble. She makes no attempt to move, other than to lean forward until she can smell Richie’s shampoo.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It— well—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, Eds,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>not! my name…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Eds, listen. Gravity is real.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no shit—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my opinion. It’s my opinion that gravity is real.”  Richie’s grin is so big she can feel her cheeks ache with it, and Eddie wants to kiss it off her stupid, smug face. Victory will be sweeter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s cheeks are hot and she’s frowning, frowning, absolutely not fighting the corners of her mouth to keep it that way. “Gravity </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>real, Richie! I’m telling you, opinions can’t be fact and that’s a—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well actually,” Richie sniffs, pushing her chunky glasses up the wide bridge of her nose and then puts </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> hand on the table, effectively trapping Eddie in place. Seriously, if she sat in this veggie dip, she’d be screwed. Plus, she likes this skirt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Richie</span>
  </em>
  <span> seems to like it too.  “Theories aren’t facts — can never be facts, otherwise they wouldn’t be theories. And, last I checked, gravity is a theory, soo…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s jaw drops and she immediately snaps it back closed. Her fists ball at her sides. “That doesn’t—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, who graduated top 5 in her class? Who knows basic science?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I— I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> basic science, you just tricked me, that doesn’t — you’re still not — You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>insufferable, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Richie Tozier!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie moves forward, just barely, and Eddie’s thighs spread instinctively. Richie’s grin falters, turns a little hungry. “I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a clatter from the other room, followed by the sliding door to the patio closing on a wave of laughter: alone in the house. They should be out there with the rest of the Losers. Eddie’s supposed to be getting seconds, not standing here bickering with Richie — who won’t stop looking at Eddie’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get back to the others,” Eddie says. Richie nods; they should. Eddie slides off the table and Richie lets her go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except Eddie doesn’t head back to the patio. She smoothes her skirt down, looks darkly at Richie, and then pointedly turns to walk towards the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, shit. Richie doesn’t need to be told twice. She re-tucks the button-up into her pants and then breathes hotly into her cupped hand. Nice; not rank. Not that it will matter. She follows Eddie down the hall, slipping in through the cracked bathroom door before it shuts with a snap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s on her immediately, hands sinking into wild dark curls and pushing onto her tip-toes so she can slot their mouths together. The kiss is hot and messy and Richie’s hands fly to Eddie’s waist so quickly she smacks it against the counter. It’s perfect, even though their teeth bump together and Richie’s hand stings like crazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t get through a single dinner without saying something so fucking stupid—” Eddie’s words are muffled against Richie’s mouth, and when Richie’s hands drop to cup tightly around Eddie’s ass, her moan is muffled too. Richie squeezes; Eddie whimpers. “Bev’s going to kill us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if she finds out,” Richie murmurs. She squeezes Eddie’s ass again because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>and because she loves how Eddie rolls back into it. She’s so fucking responsive, always has been, lighting up under every touch of Richie’s fingers like neon on a summer night. It’s fucking beautiful, makes Richie’s heart skip every time she gets to pull Eddie apart string by string. People talk about how love makes their heart beat hard and fast and heavy but Eddie makes Richie’s heart skip so often it feels like it’s flying in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie pushes forward and pins Eddie to the sink, hand sliding up under the silky fabric of Eddie’s shirt to cup around one of her cute little tits. Eddie arches into it, panting when Richie slips her thumb under the fabric of the bra and brushes against her hardening nipple. “We’ll just have to be quick. We can be quick, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, Richie drops down to her knees. Eddie’s going to lose her mind. She bites her bottom lip when Richie pushes at her knees to make room. “Well,” Eddie says, legs spreading and a dimpled smile playing over her features. “Maybe not too quick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Richie’s a little slow with how she pushes her hands up Eddie’s beautiful legs, a little slow with how she digs her teeth into the meat of her thigh, a little slow with sucking a big, bright, pretty mark onto tanned skin — right next to the fading bruise she’d put there last night. She’s slow until Eddie gets impatient and tugs at Richie’s hair, petulant and bratty and knowing full well that Richie can’t resist when Eddie gets a little desperate .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Not that Richie can resist, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If she ever says no to sex with Eddie, just assume she’s dead. Or replaced by an evil clone, or something.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wore your fuck-me skirt tonight, Eds.” Richie mouths over the fresh bite. Above her, Eddie shivers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is just a normal skirt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Richie says, and then pushes the fluttery fabric out of the way. “But it makes me want to fuck you.” Eddie’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to arguing again, but Richie licks a flat stripe over the fabric of Eddie’s panties and so she gasps instead. “Shit, Eds, you’re soaked. This all for me?” Richie nuzzles her face against Eddie’s thigh, reveling in the frustrated groan she gets out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s for the other tease between my legs.” Eddie’s being contrary, but she also sounds too breathy and off-kilter for Richie to think she’s anything but turned on. “I thought we needed to be quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, but not too quick, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie could fuck with Eddie all night but they really are wasting time. Besides, it’s so much more fun to hear the way Eddie whimpers when Richie pulls her panties to the side and licks hot into her folds. Eddie melts into it immediately, falling back against the hard line of the sink so she doesn’t completely collapse under the pleasure of Richie’s tongue flicking against her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up,” Eddie groans, because she can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the way Richie’s smirking against her skin. Richie doesn’t say anything, just laves her tongue against Eddie’s cunt over and over again. Eddie’s mesmerized by the sight: dark curls fall from the scrunchie that barely held them up in the first place and bright blue eyes stare up behind thick glasses so hungrily, so intensely, that Eddie’s walls clench desperately around nothing. Richie’s always intimidatingly gorgeous, but on her knees like this, she’s particularly beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noises falling from Eddie’s lips start soft, little gasps and whimpers that bounce off porcelain fixtures and lavender walls, but they build quickly. She knows she needs to keep it down because all their friends are just outside, but Eddie’s never been able to keep her mouth closed around Richie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Richie’s sucking at her pussy like she’s actively trying to give Eddie a heart attack. The noises get louder and louder, Eddie’s hips rocking down against Richie’s mouth, until Richie swirls her tongue around her clit and Eddie’s scream is only stopped by the sudden feel of fingers in her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want everyone to hear you, baby? Want everyone to know you were so eager for me that you couldn’t even wait until we were home to get my mouth on your cunt?” Eddie whimpers around the intrusion but sucks dutifully, soft little tongue licking between Richie’s curling fingers. Her brown eyes are dark dark dark, barely a ring of caramel around blown-out pupils at this point; it makes Richie feel hot with power. She uses her other hand to hike Eddie’s leg up, spreading her pussy and getting another fucked-out whine for the effort. “Had to have me right here, didn’t you? Needed it so badly that you’re letting me eat you out in a fucking bathroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re so wet, Eds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie doesn’t let a second go to waste, diving back in with fervor at the new angle. Eddie, even with Richie’s fingers fucking into her mouth, can’t keep quiet when there’s also a tongue fucking into her cunt. Her jaw is going slack, her thighs are going tense, and her clit is </span>
  <em>
    <span>throbbing</span>
  </em>
  <span>; Richie doesn’t ease up. She’s obsessed with how easily she can take Eddie apart like this, how easily Eddie turns into a mess of whines when only five minutes ago she was telling Richie she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>insufferable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Richie’s mouth might only be good for arguing and eating Eddie out, but she’s damn good at both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie slides one of her hands into Richie’s mess of curls so she has a way to ground herself — something to pull on as heat builds and pools between her legs with every flick of Richie’s tongue — which makes Richie groan lowly from between Eddie’s thighs. Eddie’s eyes flash, and she pulls again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so she can grind herself down onto Richie’s mouth. It’s fucking hot. Richie moans, desperate to get a hand on herself, but more desperate to taste Eddie’s come on her tongue: so she removes her spit-soaked fingers from Eddie’s mouth and pushes them up under her shirt, under her lacy bra, until she can pinch Eddie’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie, ungagged, goes right back to using her </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside voice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rich, Richie, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesyesyesyes—</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Eddie goes rigid with her orgasm except for her hips which continue to stutter and buck against Richie’s tongue as she rides out the waves of heat pulsing through her body. She can feel it in her fucking fingertips, in her toes, in her quivering thighs. Eddie’s brain goes blissfully, wonderfully empty, full of nothing but static and the image of Richie’s darkened eyes between her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Eddie’s orgasm wanes, all she can do is twitch pitifully against Richie’s incessant tongue, which laps up Eddie’s slick like she’s fucking starving. She kind of is; Richie’s always hungry for Eddie, whether that means her love or her cunt or whatever else Eddie will give her. It’s almost too much, and the whimper that escapes through Eddie’s slack jaw proves it, but Richie’s not anywhere near done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wore your fuck-me skirt,” Richie repeats, voice considerably huskier than before. Above her, Eddie huffs, but her lips still twitch into a smug little smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did. And it worked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always get what you want, don’t you, baby?” Even as Richie tweaks her nipple, Eddie nods; she knows she’s got Richie wrapped around her finger, the same way Richie’s got Eddie wrapped around hers. Which, speaking of fingers… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as it pains her to do so, Richie drops her hand away from Eddie’s tit so she can drag her fingertips along the line of her still-dripping pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Richie…” Eddie swallows, eyes glued to where she can see the pale-blue polish of Richie’s fingernails shine with slick — the same way her chin shines with it, too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “We have to get back…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, I don’t think so. You wore your fuck-me skirt, so I’m going to fuck you in it. That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Richie presses her fingers against Eddie’s clit, effectively silencing any other empty protests about getting back to the dinner party. Her cheeks are flushed such a pretty red, and they only get brighter when Richie leans in to brush a gentle kiss to where Eddie’s wet and open for her. “And you always get what you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Richie slides two fingers into Eddie at once; she doesn’t scream </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(They were screwed the moment Richie chose to get up and follow Eddie inside. She claimed she was getting seconds — a refill of Ben’s signature iced tea — but Richie’d seen the subtle way she hiked up her skirt before opening the sliding glass door. She’d seen the way Eddie had looked over her shoulder, the way she’d been silently begging for Richie to get her hands on her — </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> her — all fucking night. There’s no way the Losers don’t know what’s happening right now, but that’s less to do with the fact Eddie had been flaunting her ass all night and more to do with the fact she can’t keep her pretty lips shut.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Richie.” Eddie’s flush spreads beautifully under her freckled cheekbones and down freckled neck, disappearing under the line of her shirt. Richie doesn’t need to see to know how it spreads splotchy and bright over her chest, how her nipples are pink and hard beneath the confines of lacy fabric; she can imagine it well enough. Eddie moans brokenly, shifting against where Richie’s fingers are stock-still inside of her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what?” Richie pushes her fingers a little deeper, revels in the way Eddie clenches tightly around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking —” Eddie tries to roll her hips down and fuck herself onto Richie’s fingers, but Richie </span>
  <em>
    <span>tsk</span>
  </em>
  <span>s and slips her fingers out to the first knuckle. Her grip is tight on Eddie’s thigh, surely leaving small bruises where her nails dig into the skin. Eddie gives a frustrated groan. “C’mon, fuck me, Richie! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, Richie loves it when Eddie begs. “Do you still think I’m insufferable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Richie seals her mouth over Eddie’s clit and sucks, pushing her fingers back up into her tight hole at the same time. Eddie’s hips buck and she gasps, desperate. Richie’s so honed-in to Eddie’s body that it doesn’t take any time at all to find that spot that makes her weak, and Richie curls her fingers brutally when she does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s body is on fire; she throws her head back from the flood of pleasure that zips up her spine. Richie’s fingers are long and perfect, fuck into her with a ruthless pace that Eddie’s sure hurts her wrist at this angle but she doesn’t think Richie minds it so much. At least, she doesn’t seem to; she’s moaning and huffing where she licks at Eddie’s swollen clit, likely from the way Eddie keeps pulling at her hair and turning it into even more of a mess. Richie’s never minded getting a little messy, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good — so good, Richie, fuck. Love your fingers, love your mouth, love you. You’re so good to me, Rich — so good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under Eddie’s praise, it’s Richie’s turn to melt. Her eyes flutter close and she redoubles her efforts, fucking her fingers into Eddie’s throbbing cunt as she eats her out with just as much ferocity. Her own underwear is soaked between her thighs, too, but she ignores it in favor of getting Eddie off a second time. There would be time later — post-dinner, when Richie could really lay Eddie out, get her nice and worked up and ready — for Richie to get off, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s moans are already turning into incoherent whimpers of </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesyesyes </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuckfuckfuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleaseRichieplease</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but when Richie slides a third finger into Eddie’s hole it’s all over. The breath feels like it’s being punched out of Eddie’s lungs, cunt tightening over where Richie’s fingers stretch her out, and she’s coming, fuck, she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>coming, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Richie doesn’t fucking relent. In fact, she fucks her fingers into Eddie’s pussy faster, harder, rubs against her clenching walls as her face is drenched with a mixture of saliva and slick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nngh, I— Richie — ah!” Eddie’s gone completely tense beneath Richie’s ministrations. Taking pity on her oversensitive body, Richie moves to kiss Eddie’s thigh as sweetly as possible, what with her face a mess like this. She kisses her knee, too, and then stands, fingers still stuffed in Eddie’s trembling pussy. Gently — teasingly — Richie brushes her thumb against where Eddie’s clit is still hard and sensitive. Eddie whimpers. “P-please, Rich. You’re killing me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie won’t kiss her like this, Richie knows, but she wipes the back of her hand over her mouth to wipe most of the mess away and leans in anyway to press a soft kiss to her cheek. “Whaddya think, Eds? Quick enough?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s snort is cut off, twisting into a half-whine as Richie pulls her fingers from the mess she’s made between her thighs. Normally, Richie would make Eddie clean up for her: she’d slide her fingers back between Eddie’s pretty, swollen lips and watch as her eyes go glazed, but they didn’t have fucking travel toothbrushes for post-public-sex clean up so Richie goes easy on the poor girl and licks them clean herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slack-jawed look is totally worth the fact Richie won’t be getting any kisses until they get home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better wash your hands,” Eddie quips, though it lacks any heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why, of course, Mistress Eddie,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Richie says in her British Voice, and gives a little salute. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is a dinner party after all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And boy,” Richie leans in, lips brushing against the shell of Eddie’s ear. “Did I eat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span> of me you heathen.” Eddie squirms away from Richie but she’s giggling, eyes bright as she adjusts her panties back into place. “Ugh, you made a mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I cleaned you up. You made that mess all yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie rolls her eyes but at least has the decency to look a little guilty. Mostly she just looks like she had her world fucking rocked, so Richie grins down and lets her shimmy around to turn the sink on. They wash their hands together because they’re annoying, and then Richie smacks Eddie’s ass with the hand towel because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Richie’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>annoying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they finally get back out to the patio, it’s dark save for the twinkly string lights, and Bill’s already pulled out his guitar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, is it Wonderwall time already?” Richie complains. She pops a squat next to Bev, throws an arm around her laughter-shook shoulders and tries to be surprised when Eddie decides to sit on her lap instead of the empty chair beside Stan. “I go inside for ten minutes and Bill decides he gets to be the entertainment. Booo!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten minutes?” Mike snorts. “You wish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Must have been very focused on deciding what you wanted seconds of.” Stan looks 100% fed up when he locks eyes with Richie, but she shoots him a sparkling smile anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Lots of good choices, very hard decision to make.” Her hand comes up to Eddie’s thigh where it settles easily, and she bites back satisfaction when Eddie stiffens at the feeling of Richie’s fingers digging into her skin. “But eventually I figured it out and ate my fill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are — and I mean this, Richie — you are literally the most disgusting woman I’ve ever met in my life.” Bev leans into Richie’s shoulder, a semi-drunken smile stretched across her face as she does. “And I love you so much for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation changes easily as most of them are drunk or at least well on their way (save for Richie who opted for a shared blunt with Mike), and soon enough they’re all arguing about which song Bill should butcher next. God, it’s great to be a Loser. Probably sucks to be the neighbors, but hey, not their problem!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie and Eddie end up leaving early, because of course they do, but only because Richie quiets everyone down and says. “Right, right, okay. But can opinions… be facts?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Richie gets off twice while riding Eddie’s face later because, like, equality, but afterward she fucks Eddie so hard she almost blacks out, so it’s a moot point. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>talk 2 me @kissbrak on tumblr if u want uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>